No Ritmo do Amor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre era ciúme. Podia ser apenas amor demais. Olimpíada Need For Fic. Maratona de fanfics sensuais. Padackles, Con de Pittsburgh. Slash.


**NO RITMO DO AMOR**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Categoria:** **[Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Maratona NC** , Personagens Reais, Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM relationship  
 **Advertências:** Menção a sexo.  
 **Classificação:** R  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
 **Resumo:** Nem sempre era ciúme. Podia ser apenas amor demais.  
 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Obstáculos 1:**  
3- Personagem com sotaque/usando palavras de outro idioma (melhor se for dizendo coisas picantes)

 **Obstáculos 2:**  
2- Brinquedo sexual (escolha um ou mais)  
7- Use um ou mais destes itens na sua fic (negritando): cabelo; trabalho; inebriante.

* * *

 ** _No Ritmo do Amor_**

* * *

Jared estava logo cedo no local da convenção. Deixara Jensen na sala vip e fora procurar uma determinada pessoa. Encontrou-o no Starbucks da Sixth Avenue, que ficava a mais ou menos meia milha do local da convenção. Para um atleta como Jared, foi fácil caminhar até lá e pedir um frappucino.

Sentou-se à mesa que Misha já ocupava e suspirou. "Obrigado."

Misha sorriu de seu jeito sensual. "Ora, foi um prazer. Sabe que não tenho problema com homens ou mulheres. Vicki basicamente não se preocupa com isso. Temos uma relação forte e segura e foi apenas um beijo e algo próximo de **trabalho** , mas principalmente, um favor a um amigo. Rob manda lembranças." Os olhos muito azuis perscrutavam o semblante um pouco tenso de Padalecki. "Agora, vai me contar o que houve? Por que me pediu para beijar o Rob?"

Jared arrumou os **cabelos** bonitos por baixo da touca que usava e ajustou os óculos escuros. Obviamente que seria reconhecido facilmente, era enorme e bonitão, mas era o jeito dele sair às ruas.

"Bem..." Jared sorveu um tanto do frappucino com a cobertura doce de chantilly.

"Você não gosta muito quando juntam Jensen comigo e nem do tanto que insistem que Dean e Castiel é canon na série?" Misha tinha um olhar compreensivo e não se preocupava em chamar atenção com os olhos muito azuis e o sorriso enigmático.

"Eu não sou ciumento Mish, não é isso." Padalecki se ajeitou na cadeira. Era difícil se acomodar em qualquer coisa. Em cadeiras, em poltronas de avião, em camas. Ele era muito alto e apesar dos mais de trinta anos, conservava o corpo perfeitamente esculpido por dever de ofício. E também porque gostava de ver os olhares de admiração de Jensen quando se despia.

"Jared, eu não preciso de explicações. Está havendo alguma tensão entre vocês? Depois que se mudaram para Austin tudo pareceu mais fácil e eu fiquei muito feliz por vocês."

Jared tomou mais um pouco da bebida gelada e encarou Misha. "Estamos pensando em tudo que temos juntos, eu e Jensen. Ele é bem compreensivo com tudo, quando quer, mas eu por vezes me sinto inseguro. Eu... Eu gosto muito dele."

"Você o ama, Jared, nem precisa usar outra palavra. Qualquer idiota enxerga isso a dez mil quilômetros."

"Como era mesmo? **Я тебя люблю?** " Jared riu com um sotaque horrível. [1]

"Eu amo você em russo. Muito bem. Só falta melhorar como falar isso. Foi terrível de ouvir." Misha riu enquanto terminava seu cappuccino.

"Eu ensinei a ele a resposta para podermos falar isso de vez em quando sem que nos entendam. Foi engraçado ouvir ele dizendo **Я тоже тебя люблю**." (2)

"Por favor, consulte um linguista!" Misha gargalhou. Jared falando russo era... Horroroso! Viu Jared ficar um tanto quieto e perguntou. "Conte-me."

"É que... Estamos um pouco... Frios." Jared ficou levemente corado.

"Como assim frios?" Misha franziu o cenho.

"Olha, Genevieve tem lá seus dildos, suas borboletas vibratórias, gosta de lingerie sensual e tudo o mais. Mesmo porque eu e ela, bom, não é algo frequente." Padalecki recostou-se como podia na cadeira e rilhou os dentes. "Eu acho que sou muito ruim na cama."

"Espere um pouco. Você está frio com sua esposa e eu tenho que beijar o Rob por isso? Jared... Não faz nenhum sentido!"

"Olha, obviamente que faço sexo com minha mulher, também com ela. Acho-a bonita e interessante, mas o fato dela ter todo esse aparato me fez pensar que não sou o bastante para ela e, por tabela para Jensen. Então quando vejo você e ele... Bem, Misha, todo mundo sabe que sua mulher escreveu um livro de threesome e que vocês não tem pudores e que parece ser ótimo no sexo e eu... Eu apenas..."

"Céus!" Misha respirou bem fundo. "Jared Padalecki, você está com medo que Jensen prefira trepar comigo que com você?" Collins não estava acreditando.

"Se eu não consigo nem fazer minha mulher achar que sou o bastante... Imagina o Jensen! Você tem noção do que é namorar aquele homem? Ele é o ser humano mais bonito e sensível que já conheci na vida! Ele é forte, sedutor, charmoso e, por Deus, como é gostoso na cama!"

"Eu NÃO quero detalhes. Vou ficar excitado e querer ver..." Misha sorriu. "Jared, é sério. Ele ama você. Qualquer lobotomizado vê isso. Sente isso. Não é só de sexo que se faz a vida. Já falou disso com ele?"

"Ele apenas fala que não tem nada errado. Que estamos bem e que me ama." Jared parecia bem desconfortável.

"Então qual é o problema?" Misha fez um sinal para saírem caminhando. Aquela conversa estava um pouco forte demais.

Saíram do estabelecimento e foram caminhando pela Penn Avenue, de volta ao local da convenção.

"Eu peguei Jensen se masturbando um dia desses. Ele estava comigo na minha casa e foi tomar banho. Eu pensei em levar toalhas limpas e entrei no banheiro sem fazer barulho e..."

Misha entendeu tudo. "Jared, você não é uma mulher, não é possível que não saiba até hoje que homens se masturbam porque gostam e querem e não porque não estão satisfeitos com a vida sexual! E o que Rob me beijar tem a ver com isso?"

Jared caminhou ao lado de Misha por alguns momentos e então virou-se para ele com olhos tensos. "É que eu me sinto melhor se não tiver que ver e ouvir todo mundo falando de como Jen combina com você. Do quanto ficam bem juntos, do quanto tem química." A voz do homem alto e de lindos cabelos compridos até o ombro parecia a de uma criança.

"E você nunca ouviu falar de J2, Padackles, de fanfics, de vídeos e do quanto vocês são tão apaixonados um pelo outro que o wincest saiu dos olhares de vocês dois?" Misha estava preocupado. "Tem tomado seus remédios, Jared?"

"Viagra?" Um sorriso estranho e Padalecki pegou o celular que vibrava. "Oi, babe. Já estou chegando. Estamos um pouco atrasados. Podemos entrar no palco correndo se você quiser."

Misha apenas observava Jared. Ele tinha problemas. Ele era depressivo e ansioso e todos no set sabiam disso e cuidavam dele como podiam. A última crise havia sido muito ruim e Jensen sofrera muito. A Jus in Bello de 2015 fora muito complexa. Iria falar com Ackles mais tarde, certamente.

"Olha, está tudo bem. Eu só estou sendo inseguro e bobo. Obrigado, mesmo assim, por desviar o foco de você e de Jensen para você e Rob."

"Não vou insistir. Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, me ligue, me chame, peça ajuda, faça alguma coisa. Promete?" Estavam quase chegando. Misha viu Jared assentir com a cabeça e sumir para a área em que deveria estar.

Logo após o painel para os compradores do pacote mais caro da creation, Misha Collins telefonou para Jensen e tiveram uma conversa de meia hora.

"Quem era ao telefone logo depois do nosso painel?" Jared perguntou enquanto voltava de sua sessão de fotos, um tanto mais tarde.

"Ah, nada demais. Querem que eu leia um novo roteiro, até parece que não adianta eu avisar que não tenho como fazer alguns trabalhos por causa de Supernatural." Jensen sorriu calmamente. Aquela noite... Ele iria tomar algumas providências para aquela noite. "Como está se sentindo, Jay? Tudo bem? Alguma fã louca querendo lamber sua boca?"

"Se isso tivesse acontecido você estaria lá com uma arma de choque." Jared riu e Jensen se aproximou com ar calmo. "Quer jantar comigo antes de irmos para nosso apartamento em Vancouver?" Havia amor naquele olhar, havia entrega e fidelidade quase canina.

"Só jantar?" Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos ligeiramente sem graça. Eles ainda estavam no meio do trabalho na convenção.

"Você vai decidir. Gosto de qualquer momento com você. Temos uma pausa agora. Quer comer alguma coisa? Posso pedir alguma comida que você queira." Ficaram se olhando daquele jeito em que pareciam dentro de um mundo só deles e então o momento apenas foi embora.

"Não. Pode ser só um steak com salada." Jared sentiu-se aquecido e querido. Não sabia porque se sentia tão inseguro às vezes. As demonstrações de amor de Jensen eram tão claras, ao menos para ele. Não era ouvir 'eu te amos'. Não precisavam mais daquela fase verbal.

Não. Jensen demonstrava seu amor a cada vez que abraçava Padalecki dando-lhe apoio, a cada momento em que deixava sua esposa e filha para sair com Jared. Era a presença constante e firme ao lado do mais alto nas crises insuportáveis.

Eram os beijos carinhosos entre as gravações. Eram carícias no braço, um toque no ombro, um sorriso apaixonado.

Era a natureza daquele amor: estava nos detalhes.

A convenção acabou sem maiores incidentes e Jensen logo acompanhava Jared no carro de serviço que os deixaria num hotel até a hora do voo para Vancouver. Eram duas boas suítes num excelente hotel. Com porta de comunicação.

"Um bom banho, trocar de roupa e vamos jantar. No meu quarto, pode ser?" Jensen passava a mão pela coxa de Padalecki com carinho.

"Jensen, eu preciso contar uma coisa." Jared não gostava de ter segredos com Jensen. A ideia toda de Misha e Rob, a conversa no Starbucks, não queria ter segredos.

"Depois. Apenas vamos ter um bom jantar, conversar um pouco e depois me conta tudo que quiser, certo?" Jensen apertou a mão forte de Jared na sua.

"Mas, eu..."

Jensen apenas se inclinou e beijou Padalecki com todo carinho que podia demonstrar. Não era um beijo cheio de tesão. Era terno, lento, molhado e amoroso.

Ambos estavam sorrindo ao descerem do veículo em que foram transportados até o hotel e apenas foram para os respectivos quartos.

Meia hora depois, Jensen vestia o roupão felpudo do hotel e abria a porta para Jared que usava calça jeans e camisa xadrez.

"Steak au poivre." Jensen anunciou enquanto abria um ótimo vinho com perícia.

"Alguma ocasião especial?" Jared sentou-se na cadeira e pôs-se a observar o namorado servir as taças de vinho. "Bela mesa."

Era uma mesa simples, mas Jensen pedira toalhas brancas, um castiçal, flores e velas longas de chama bruxuleante. Era a única iluminação do quarto. Havia ainda as taças de cristal, o perfume do loiro...

"Todas as ocasiões são especiais com você. Se lhe interessa saber, eu sou muito feliz, completamente feliz com você, em qualquer aspecto." Jensen tirou o roupão e ficou apenas de cueca samba canção azul marinho.

"A sobremesa antes do jantar?" Jared perguntou olhando o namorado que cortava pedaços de carne e punha na boca do homem alto de cabelos longos.

"Não vejo necessidade de colocar roupas que eu vou tirar até o final da noite." Jensen respirou fundo, pousou os talheres na mesa e se levantou, estendendo a mão para Jared. "Vem pra cama..."

"Pensei que não ia perguntar." Jared se levantou e se viu abraçado com ternura, recebendo um beijo terno, lento, longo e quente. Sentiu as mãos de Jensen correndo por suas costas devagar, afagando-o. Gemeu baixinho.

"Vai ser devagar. Vai ser profundo e eu não vou deixar você sair daqui até entender que não há ninguém que eu ame mais no mundo." Jensen murmurou enquanto lambia e cheirava a pele lisa e macia de Jared. O perfume de Jared era intenso, e **inebriante**. Não era um perfume comprado, era o cheiro dele.

"Foi o Misha..." Jared gemeu baixo.

"Sim, foi o Misha. Não precisa desviar o foco de mim, Jay. Ele e eu somos amigos, mas somente você é o amor da minha vida."

"Desculpe." Jared agarrou-se a Jensen sentindo os corpos vibrarem em sintonia.

"Não precisa falar nada disso, apenas sinta."

Jensen lambeu mais pele, sentiu mais cheiros, tocou com dedos leves e pesados, escorregou por retas e contornos, lubrificou, penetrou, gemeu e beijou.

Logo havia apenas dois corpos em chamas lentas de amor profundo encontrando todo o início e o fim do sentimento forte que os unia.

Que sempre os uniria.

Prazer intenso, corpos molhados de amor. Mais beijos. Perderam a conta de quantas vezes se amaram naquela noite.

* * *

Notas:  
(1) Ya tebya lyublyu (pronuncia-se iá tibiá líublíu)  
(2) Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu. (pronuncia-se: iá tójê tibiá líublíu)

E, mais uma vez, o Need for Fic me fazendo escrever. Espero que gostem e, se acharem que valeu a leitura, por favor digam algo. Ficwriter não ganha salário nenhum a não ser o comentário dos leitores LOL. Meus agradecimentos especial a deeorhys por me ajudar a encaminhar o pensamento. Mentora de fanfic. LMAO


End file.
